lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupee
Rupee was a character in the roleplay. She was a member of the Rhino Tribe, and original owner of Chima Public Broadcasting. CPB- Rawlin interview. Rupee used balloons to fly up to the MMSC where she interviewed Rawlin. The interview can be read below, Rawlin's answers are in bold 1. How does it feel being the leader of the raven tribe? 1: Well, sometimes I feel that the responsibility is so great, that I should just give it up to someone else. However, I understand the importance of my duty and that I must stay strong. I guess, to summarize it in one word, it feels, "stressful." 2. How would you justify your attack on the lion tribe? 2: They refused a trade agreement with us and have since planned on relations with the Eagles. I cannot allow that. So, I knew they would quickly come to the Eagle's aid, so I decided to hit them first. I plan on amending our relationship in the future. ''' 3. What was the idea behind "The Raven Report"? '''3: The idea behind our Raven Report was to accurately offer news for the Chimian populous. Of course, our writers add a few things here and there, but I , as the editor, make sure the facts still get across. 4. Should other tribes who are currently neutral, be wary of a possible attack from you? 4: If the Minor Tribes do not honor their deal with me, I shall retaliate with heated ferocity. Also, as long as the Eagle HQ exists, I shall never stop my attempts to destroy them. I am hoping to eventually build relationships with the Gorillas and Rhinos, but they seem to have chosen their side. '''5. Are you looking for new allies? '''5: That is a very revealing question. However, yes. I am. The Wolves are a very neat tribe. *grins* 6. If the situation gets very out of hand, would you agree to a peace with the lions? 6: I already have plans to amend relations with the Lions. 7. How long do you think the war will last? 7: It will last until the Eagles are gone. 8. Do you believe that the lions are truly "protectors" of Chima or do you believe they are an old relic of the past? 8: I believe the Lions hold the only source of Chi in Chima. That makes me vulnerable and I can't have that. The Lions, when their job is carried out well, are protectors. But, what happens when they decide a tribe is unfit for Chi? That tribe dies. '''9. What is your ideal vision of Chima? '''9: My ideal vision of Chima is a Chima without Eagles. Preferably one where Talon Industries is flourishing. *chuckles* '''10. Your tribe is perhaps one of the most lawful and just, following the abolition of the old monarchy, do you believe other kingdoms like those of the lions and rhinos should also abolish there old monarchys? '''10: If it works for them, yes. However, monarchies limit the income of wealth, which is not good for my tribe 11. Is there anything you would like to say to the loyal ravens in your tribe? 11: Work hard and enjoy the fruit. 12. what is the greatest aspect of being a raven? 12: The greatest aspect of being a raven, is the flying. Also the intuition into the greatest of negotiations and perks. We are some of the greatest negotiators in Chima and we provide the best Insurance Coverage. ' 13. If the lions and eagles surrendered tomorrow what would you do? '''13: I would have each and every Eagle executed and then I would attempt to amend Lion Relations. ' 14. How are you today? '14: Well, everything is going according to plan, so yes. I'm doing well, thank you. Yourself? ' '''CPB-Gorbav interview The CPB host Rupee, would later interview Rupee which soon became a very controversial interview. 1. How does it feel being the leader of the gorilla tribe? 1) It's a lot of hard work, but its actually never too hard, I often help out the gorillas around here with whatever they are doing. '''2. How are you today? '''2) I am Fine. . 3. How long do you think the war will last? 3) Some one will break eventually, if it was my guess the eagles will fall first, followed by the crocs. '4. Is there anything you would like to say to the loyal gorillas in your tribe? '''4) Work hard and harvest the fruits of your labour. '''5. What news organisation is the best? '''5) Your one, of course. '''6. What is your ideal vision of Chima? '''6) My ideal world is one in which their is peace, and everyone has a good life. '''7. Define "Good life" '''7) Employed, not hungry, has a home and a vacation. '''8. This may be taboo, but your 97, when you die, who will take over. '''8) It is truly a great fear of mine, I have ruled this land for a while now, and before that I was an engineer and economist aswell as a General. We are not a monarchy, and I don't really have a successor in mind. But the main idea is that the Peace Council will choose the next leader, along with the people. '''9. What was the major idea behind the creation of "The Great Howl" '''9) The main idea behind the howl, is to ensure no one attacks us, its insane power sorta stops the idea of an invasion. '''10. Do you believe that the lions are truly "protectors" of Chima or do you believe they are an old relic of the past? '''10) I will be very honest with you, the lions to an extent are a relic, I believe all chi should be pumped directly to the tribes through pipes sorta like water, the lions are un reliable, especially with their recent accusations. '''All right some fan questions: 11. Who is currently in charge of the Gorillas? '''11) *Chuckles* Well I guess its me... '''12. Why did you dissolve the monarchy? '''12) Good question. The old monarchy under King Gon Yet'r and Gorphiik before that (if I remember). Were extremely incapable leaders, they failed in regards of actually ruling the land, and the people got tired of their endless wars, lack of planning or any you know governing. '''13. Would you please explain the business you pulled at the Lion's City? Why did you attack your allies? '''13) You have some not very smart fans. XD. The volunteers in lion city were as I said it "volunteers" we are neutral and so their are volunteers everywhere. I didn't order an attack on the lions, infact the lions agreed to a trade and military agreement around that time. So saying that I attacked would be a huge disservice. Saying I attacked the lions, is quite simply absurd. These volunteers had to cover their own cost of food and all other expenses including medical. Did they buy military speedors? Yes. ' 14. Whose side are you really on? '''14) The gorillas are on the neutral side, sorta like the rhinos. '''15.Who are your enemies? '''15) My enemies are the enemies of the people, right now no one. But my people don't see some leaders favourably. '''16. Are you planning to make peace or war with any other tribes? '''16) We wont strike first. '''17. A fox was recently kidnapped here, until I came and rescued him, why is that? '''17) He was not trustworthy, he didn't stop to ask entry before entering the forest. Kidnapping is a new way of saying hello *chuckes* '''Also, one more question from me: 18) You have been expanding your military arsenal, will you continue to expand, if so should anyone be worried. '''18) I will expand, should you worry or care, of course not Trivia -Rupee's name derives from the Indian currency the Rupee -She is part of the Rhodes Family -Her and her younger step-brother Ruble III are the only 2 Rhodes members who are currently missing.Category:Rhinos Category:News Category:Characters Category:All Articles